


Mr. Gaeta (A Moment)

by poisontaster



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Ficlet, Gen, Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-10
Updated: 2006-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for BSG1000's prompt, "New Opportunities". Set during "Pegasus" & "Resurrection Ship."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Gaeta (A Moment)

“Mr. Gaeta. A moment.”

Commander Adama’s dry voice, just behind his shoulder, startles Felix out of his needle fine concentration. “Sir?” he stammers.

Adama polishes his glasses on the corner of his jacket, the laugh-lines at the corners of his eyes bunching momentarily deeper. “As you know, Admiral Cain is looking to more fully integrate the crews of the Galactica and the Pegasus.” Adama replaces the light frame of wire and plastic on his nose.

“Yes, sir; I heard.” Felix shoots his uniform cuffs, then folds his hands behind his back.

“She was quite impressed with your work on her visit here; she wanted to know if you had any interest in a transfer.”

From the corner of his eye, Felix is aware of Dee watching their conversation. He’d like to be able to glance back at her and catch one of her quick smiles. It goes a long way in soothing his nerves over the long shifts. “Well…I’m flattered, sir,” he falters.

While a part of him—the technological boy-geek—is goose-pimpled at the thought of serving on a ship as modern and well-equipped as the Pegasus ( _Oh my gods, **networked** computers!_ ), the rest of him is filled with a restless and hazy foreboding. Cain has always had something of a reputation in the Fleet. Nothing official, nothing on paper; just…scuttlebutt, but after having seen the great Admiral herself, he feels less certain that rumor is all it is.

Adama nods, as if that’s the answer he expects. “I told her you would think about it,” he says, clapping a friendly hand on Felix’s shoulder as he prepares to move on. “It’s not mandatory. Just an idea.”

“That’s very kind of her.” With Adama part way behind him, Felix can dart that look at Dee. She raises her eyebrows in silent question and mouths _what?_ at him. Felix shakes his head and lips, _later_ back at her. “I will think about it.”

“You do that.” Adama hasn’t given him a single coloring emotion this whole surreal conversation. Still, the look in his eye seems to tell Felix he already knows what his answer will be.

Felix is pretty sure he knows too.


End file.
